Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal of which internal space utilization of the mobile terminal is enhanced by being equipped with a camera on a user input unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In particular, such a mobile terminal capable of being worn on a body of a user as a sunglass type and a watch type mobile terminal are recently appearing to increase convenience of portability and widen a range of use. Since the watch type mobile terminal is worn on a wrist, the watch type mobile terminal can be commonly used like a watch.